


Всё, что мы потеряли в огне

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если держать руки над могилой, огонь приятно греет ладони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё, что мы потеряли в огне

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Всё, что мы потеряли в огне  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: Erynia  
> Баннер: Белый кролик  
> Персонажи: Джон Винчестер, упоминаются Дин и Сэм  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанр: ангст, character study  
> Размер: ~ 3600 слов  
> Дисклеймер: Администрация бара не несёт ответственности за оставленное на видном месте.  
> Саммари: Если держать руки над могилой, огонь приятно греет ладони.  
> Предупреждения: смерть персонажа, рыдают все  
> Фик написан на командный фест Байки из склепа-6

 

Если держать руки над могилой, огонь приятно греет ладони.  
  
В ночной тишине его рёв кажется особенно громким, и Джон крепче сжимает зубы, глядя на то, как пламя пожирает кости и остатки одежды на молодой женщине.  
  
Её звали Кейли. Ей было двадцать пять. Умерев, она оставила двух детей без матери. После смерти — убила пятерых.  
  
Джон не любит огонь — никогда не любил, с тех пор как насмотрелся на взрывы и надышался запахом горящей плоти, таская потную форму и сжимая в руках оружие. С тех пор как Микки кричал совсем рядом с ним, пытаясь стянуть cсебя горящую, облитую бензином форму, как царапал руками лицо от боли, катаясь по земле, а Джон лежал в укрытии и не мог добраться до него под обстрелом. Потом он тащил на себе то, что осталось от Микки — его лицо так и застыло маской боли и ужаса, ничем не напоминая девятнадцатилетнего парня, который носил с собой выпускной альбом и фотографии младших сестёр, — а в форме болтались клочья обгоревшей плоти, пахнущие так, что Джона выворачивало на обочине дороги на жарком тропическом солнце.  
  
Огонь он начал ненавидеть намного раньше, чем остатки его дома пропахли пеплом и серой, похоронив под собой тонкую фигуру Мэри.  
  
Джон наклоняется чуть ниже, вытягивая руки и впитывая ладонями тепло.  
  
Разрытая горящая могила на ночном кладбище напоминает болотный огонь, который заводит наивных путников в трясину. Джон качает головой, стряхивая землю с рукава куртки и заворачивая лопату в пластиковый пакет. Ему это уже не грозит. Он и так погряз в этой трясине так, что на поверхность уже не выбраться.  
  
***  
  
Его пикап наматывает мили по ночному шоссе, и Джон смотрит вперёд, на восток, где тонкой полосой начинает заниматься рассвет. Он любит, когда по утрам дорога ведёт его в эту сторону. Тогда начинает казаться, что там, впереди, есть ещё что-то, кроме бесконечных дорог, серы и жёлтых глаз. А потом солнце появляется над горизонтом, начинает двигаться к зениту, заливая всё вокруг беспощадным светом, обнажающим самое неприглядное, и это ощущение пропадает.  
  
Джон старается переждать это время — забиться в придорожный мотель, упасть на слишком жёсткую и узкую койку, так похожую на ту, где он спал в молодости, накинуть на себя покрывало и, так и не раздевшись, забыться тяжёлым сном.  
  
Иногда это помогает: вечерний свет раскрашивает мир в другие цвета, становится легче скрывать что-то и притворяться. За последние годы Джон успел усовершенствовать это искусство во много раз. Поэтому он любит последние месяцы осени и зиму: чем короче становятся дни, тем легче Джону дышать. Чем серее мир вокруг него, тем проще Джону притворяться, что он всё ещё его часть.  
  
Наверное, ему просто нужно больше спать и меньше думать о всякой ерунде.  
  
Джон встряхивает головой, когда проезжающий мимо трак сигналит ему и сверкает фарами — Джон почти выехал на встречную. Он съезжает на обочину и выходит из машины, разминая затёкшие мышцы.  
  
Крепкий кофе, щедро сдобренный виски, обжигает горло. Джон закручивает крышку старого армейского термоса, достаёт телефон и начинает разворачивать потёртую карту. Ему нужно добраться до Миннесоты, и Джон просматривает маршруты, лениво поигрывая уголками бумаги. Казалось бы, он должен был уже выучить эти бесконечные переплетения дорог наизусть, но с каждым годом память подводит его всё больше.  
  
Всё вытесняют огонь, сера и ярко-жёлтые глаза.  
  
Джон стряхивает наваждение, открывает адресную книгу и набирает номер, болтающийся в самом начале. В конце концов, он редко бывает в этих краях, грех будет не навестить старого друга.  
  
Утро медленно начинает вступать в свои права, и Джон отбивает костяшками пальцев чёткий ритм, слушая длинные гудки. У него остаётся совсем немного времени, чтобы добраться до ближайшего мотеля и устроить себе долгожданный перерыв.  
  
Длинные гудки сменяются тишиной, звонок обрывается, и Джон набирает номер заново.  
  
Он прячется от солнечного света так же, как те, на кого он охотится.  
  
Джон успевает занести это в список того, о чём не стоит думать, прежде чем в трубке раздаётся щелчок, и хриплый голос почти рычит:  
  
— У меня стоит определитель номера, Винчестер.  
  
Короткие гудки почти оглушают, и Джон сжимает телефон в кулаке так сильно, что пластмасса больно впивается в кожу.  
  
Они все уходят — истекают кровью у него на руках, как Уилльям, закрывают перед ним двери дома, как Эллен, наставляют на него дробовик и называют одержимым, как Бобби.  
  
Набивают сумку первыми попавшимися вещами и хлопают дверью, как Сэм.  
  
Говорят о самостоятельности и оказываются на другом конце материка, как Дин.  
  
Джон закидывает телефон на переднее сиденье и заводит мотор. Его куртка пахнет потом, солью, дымом и горелой плотью, и Джон опускает окно до упора, позволяя свежему воздуху ворваться в машину и вычистить этот запах. Из этой затеи ничего не получается, холодный утренний ветер только бьёт его по лицу и оставляет на сиденьях крохотные капли влаги.  
  
Старая куртка, которую носит Дин, и салон «Импалы» давно не пахнут огнём: там смешались запахи кофе, дешёвых бургеров, соли, пота, кокосового шампуня, который когда-то хрен знает почему любил Сэм, и отвратительным одеколоном, который Дин покупал в «Уолл-марте» и литрами выливал на себя со времён своего первого гормонального всплеска.  
  
Но всё, что чувствовал Джон, когда виделся с Дином в последний раз, когда хлопал его по плечу и смотрел, как «Импала» скрывается за поворотом, это запах пепла и серы.  
  
Джон жмёт на газ и выруливает на шоссе. До ближайшего городка остаётся буквально десяток миль.  
  
***  
  
Он заезжает на заправку перед тем, как начать двигаться дальше. Город медленно умирает после рабочего дня: на центральной улице, по которой проезжает Джон, закрываются все магазины и семейные ресторанчики, оставляя на ночной страже «Старбакс» и местную смесь бара и ночного клуба, к которой медленно стягивается молодёжь.  
  
Заправки — это особое место, над которым никогда не властно время.  
  
— Полный бак, — Джон бросает на подставку с рекламой «Пепси» мятые двадцатки и наблюдает за тем, как вялая девица по ту сторону стойки и полусонный парень с растрёпанными волосами начинают делать свою работу.  
  
Они всегда такие: сонные и вялые, как впавшие в зимнюю спячку мухи, отрезанные от остального мира, застрявшие на этой границе между пустотой трасс и фальшивой жизнью рассыпанных по стране городков.  
  
Если он — охотник на нечисть, то эти люди — стражи… чего-то. По крайней мере, они не дают ему умереть от недостатка топлива, когда очередной расшалившийся дух гонится за его машиной по пустой просёлочной дороге. Поэтому Джон спокойно ждёт, пока они закончат работу, которая занимает в два раза дольше обычного, и молча кивает им на прощание.  
  
Он пристёгивает ремень безопасности, когда его взгляд падает на количество нулей на пробеге.  
  
Джон осторожно проверяет крепление и внимательно смотрит ещё раз, убеждаясь, что зрение его не подводит. Он пытается вспомнить, когда он успел исколесить столько миль — и не может.  
  
Все города, городки и фермы сливаются в одно сплошное полотно. Джон не может вспомнить, где он сталкивался с гулем, где — с неупокоенным духом, а где — с расшалившимся полтергейстом. Они все одинаковые: дома с аккуратно выкрашенными заборами, бедные кварталы с наваленными в проулках кучами мусора и запахами мочи и спиртного, «Уолл-Март» и круглосуточный магазин возле заправки на выезде. Если повезёт, то найдётся парочка школ и городская библиотека, если нет — то на главной площади обязательно будет стоять какой-нибудь столбик с важной датой, криво вылепленный памятник или даже фонтан с еле текущей из него струйкой воды.  
  
Всё серо и одинаково.  
  
Джон давно перестал записывать в дневник подробности охот, вносить в записную книжку телефонные номера «клиентов» и оставлять пометки на карте. Он проезжает сквозь эти городки, как нож проходит через масло, делая свою работу и не задерживаясь ни на минуту.  
  
Наверное, стоит иногда останавливаться и смотреть вокруг.  
  
Джон пытается вспомнить, где он побывал за последние годы — и у него не получается.  
  
Он помнит, что где-то в Западной Вирджинии Сэм носил соккерную форму в красную и синюю полоску — трофей с его игры до сих пор хранится на старом складе вместе с запечатанными коробками, которые лучше никому не открывать. В Огайо Дин выиграл свою первую сотню на бильярде и не замолкал об этом ещё недели две. В Массачусетсе Сэм таскал с собой клочок бумаги, который получил за лучший проект на студенческой научной ярмарке, и переругивался с Дином, который делал вид, что забыл его имя, и звал только «ботаником». В Калифорнии Сэм выглядел повзрослевшим и счастливым, когда Джон проезжал по студенческому городку на взятой на прокат машине. Но это всё — месяцы и годы назад.  
  
Как будто у него провалы в памяти.  
  
Джон специально смотрит на плакат с пожеланием доброго пути, когда выезжает из города. На нём тепло улыбается молодой парень, обнимающий хрупкую девушку с голубыми глазами. Джон читает название городка — две части, дефис посередине — и делает мысленную пометку в памяти.  
  
Через десять минут он уже не может вспомнить, какой город только что оставил позади.  
  
***  
  
Вайоминг накрывает шторм, и электричество вырубает почти сразу после того, как за окнами начинает завывать ветер. Из соседнего номера доносится глухая ругань, кто-то громко топает по коридору в сторону холла, а в комнате наверху, грязно ругаясь, пытаются зажечь свет.  
  
Джон достаёт зажигалку и свечи в свете сверкающих за окном молний. Как назло, у него нет обычных, остались только толстые палочки с запахом благовоний, предназначенные для ритуалов. Он осторожно отжимает фитильки и поджигает каждый из них, наблюдая за тем, как пламя тянется к потолку. Мотель на окраине города, кажется, почти разваливается на части, и пламя свечей дрожит от ветра, залетающего в комнату через щели вокруг окна. Тени на стенах колышутся и бьются в нервном танце, и Джон прикрывает глаза, спасаясь от мельтешащего пламени.  
  
Он переставляет свечи на тумбочку около кровати, счистив с неё разбросанные мелочи: туда не долетает ветер, и пламя успокаивается.  
  
Пять свечей выстраиваются идеальной маленькой пентаграммой, и Джон смотрит на них несколько секунд, собирая пальцами липкий воск с грязно-зелёных столбиков, а потом, тихо выругавшись, задувает две.  
  
Становится спокойнее.  
  
Расплавленный воск и тяжёлый привкус ванили смешиваются и наполняют воздух сладким запахом, от которого у Джона начинает болеть голова. Ему хочется встать и открыть окно, впустить в комнату свежий порыв ветра, но тогда он окажется без света и со струями ливня в комнате. Вместо этого Джон садится на кровать, опираясь ноющей спиной о подушку, и начинает перелистывать страницы книги в потёртом переплёте. Древнеанглийские литеры сливаются в сплошную строку, и, пролистав главу, Джон понимает, что абсолютно не помнит, о чём читал.  
  
— Чёрт подери, как не вовремя, — тихо бормочет он, откладывая книгу, закрывает глаза и начинает массировать виски.  
  
До Желтоглазого осталась всего пара шагов — самых трудных, самых опасных, но он ближе, чем когда бы то ни было, и каждая секунда теперь на счету. Джон почти перестал спать ещё несколько недель назад, с тех пор, как тонкий след в его руках наконец-то обрёл реальные очертания, а призрачный запах серы в воздухе сменился настоящими уликами. Сейчас ему кажется, что надо остановиться ненадолго, сделать глубокий вдох и оглядеться вокруг.  
  
Когда-то его учили, что нужно уметь правильно оценивать обстановку. Иногда Джону кажется, что он растерял это умение.  
  
Запах ванили в воздухе становится совсем невыносимым, и Джон, не выдержав, рывком поднимается с кровати и подходит к окну. Его явно не открывали годами, и оконная рама не поддаётся, с неё сыпятся пыль и, кажется, мелкие щепки. У Джона получается приоткрыть её ровно настолько, что в комнату врывается струя свежего воздуха, оставляя дождь за окном. Две свечи всё равно гаснут, но третья продолжает гореть неровным пламенем, когда Джон возвращается в спальный закуток.  
  
Он достаёт телефон и набирает первый попавшийся в адресной книге номер — если повезёт, это будет кто-нибудь, кто возьмёт трубку.  
  
— В данный момент абонент не может принять ваш звонок, — сообщает ему металлический женский голос.  
  
Это всё шторм и проблемы со связью, говорит себе Джон. Конечно, шторм.  
  
Он заходит на свой автоответчик и слушает первое сообщение.  
  
— Отец, — раздаётся немного хриплый и знакомый до последней ноты голос, — я не знаю, получаешь ли ты наши сообщения, но, пожалуйста, перезвони.  
  
Джон прикрывает глаза и улыбается, слушая, как включается следующее сообщение.  
  
Он прослушивает каждое из них: те, что оставил Дин, чуть дрожащим от страха или злости голосом, те, что надиктовывал Сэм, голос которого Джон уже почти не узнаёт. Те, что они записывали вместе, переругиваясь посреди записи.  
  
Джон слушает их голоса, и запах ванили медленно исчезает из воздуха.  
  
Когда всё тот же женский голос подтверждает, что Джон прослушал последнее сообщение, за окном занимается рассвет, а шторм стихает: ветер бросается в окна без прежней ярости, и больше не слышно, как струи дождя стучат по хлипкой крыше.  
  
Джон аккуратно кладёт телефон на тумбочку, достаёт из кармана небрежно брошенной на спинку стула куртки фляжку, делает из неё глоток и ложится на кровать.  
  
Он гасит почти догоревшую свечу кончиками пальцев и почти не чувствует боли в сухой коже.  
  
***  
  
Он трогается с места первым, старательно не глядя в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
«Импала» с выключенными фарами остаётся позади, и вместе с ней — едва заметные фигуры Дина и Сэма, их окровавленные лица и уставшие глаза. Джон до боли сжимает пальцы на руле, чтобы сдержаться и не развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов. Ему бы сейчас вернуться к ним, похлопать по плечам, обнять и пообещать, что всё будет хорошо.  
  
Джону кажется, что даже убить Желтоглазого будет легче.  
  
Он сворачивает на шоссе и давит на газ, чувствуя, как пикап немного заносит на мокром от дождя асфальте. В салоне холодно и абсолютно пусто, как во взятой напрокат машине, которую надо вернуть на базу в первозданном состоянии.  
  
— Может, ты прав, — тихо напевает он, чтобы нарушить тишину. — Может, я сумасшедший.  
  
В «Импале» никогда не было тихо — Дин с Сэмом возились на заднем сидении, что-то гремело в системе вентиляции, наверное, упавшие туда кусочки пластиковых игрушек или закинутые Дином мелкие камушки, трещал полицейский сканер, и лилась громкая музыка.  
  
«Импала» казалась домом.  
  
Джон включает радио и прокручивает станции, на которых нет ничего, кроме раздражающей попсы и усыпляющей классики. Приёмник начинает сбоить, когда последний город остаётся в нескольких милях позади, и Джон щёлкает рубильником.  
  
Под радио установлен новенький CD плеер, но у Джона нет ни одного диска, чтобы его использовать — он отдал Дину не только свои старые кассеты, он отдал Дину свою музыку.  
  
Дорога ровно ложится под колёса, и Джон только изредка поглядывает на светящиеся оранжевым светом часы. До рассвета ещё остаётся достаточно времени, чтобы пересечь границу штата. Когда между ним и мальчиками не только упрямство, но и сотни миль, становится легче.  
  
Джон избавился от всего: коробок с фотографиями, потёртой куртки, с которой не расставался с десяток лет, машины, дневника, музыки. Если отказываться от всего постепенно, капля за каплей, не пытаясь перекрыть этот тонкий ручеёк сразу, искушение остановиться и отступить назад перестаёт быть такие сильным. В конце концов, мир уже получил от него всё, что Джон мог ему предложить. Дальше его мальчикам придётся справляться самим.  
  
Джон гонит до рассвета. Он не включает печку и не натягивает сброшенную на пассажирское сиденье куртку. Глупо, но воспоминания о том, что подбородок Дина по-прежнему ложится на его плечо так же, как когда ему было четыре года, и он боялся темноты и открытого огня, и о том, что Сэм по-прежнему умеет улыбаться сквозь слёзы, показывая мальчишеские ямочки на щеках, согревают лучше чем любой огонь.  
  
Джон старается не думать о том, как скоро ему снова станет холодно.  
  
У него есть рутина, и этой рутины достаточно. Как было достаточно тогда, во Вьетнаме, когда вокруг него все разлеталось на осколки и распадалось на кровавые куски плоти. Приказ от капитана, пинок от лейтенанта, цель, до которой нужно добраться любой ценой — и ползти от одного дня к началу другого становилось легче.  
  
Теперь он сам отдаёт себе приказы, сам выполняет их и сам подгоняет себя. Но его цель остаётся такой же недостижимой, как та, которой пичкали их по уши перед тем, как отправить в пекло.  
  
Джон надеется, что в этот раз всё окажется не таким бессмысленным, как тогда.  
  
***   
  
Дин лежит на больничных простынях безвольной куклой, макетом, на котором могут практиковаться интерны. Джон привык к его ровному дыханию и тихому похрапыванию по ночам, но сейчас грудь Дина не двигается, а узкая трубка закачивает кислород в его лёгкие совершенно бесшумно.  
  
Сэм стоит рядом с ним, прикусив губу и смаргивая злые слёзы, а Джон сжимает в кулак пальцы свободной руки и смотрит на лицо Дина, покрытое ранами и трубками. Это неправильно. Это чертовски неправильно.  
  
Джон привык контролировать свои эмоции, загонять их в самый дальний угол, давать им выдохнуться и испариться. Иначе было нельзя: когда внутри него клекотала чистая злость, а Дин хотел, чтобы его обняли и погладили по волосам, а Сэм плакал, выплёвывая детскую еду и заляпывая ей стены мотеля, другого выхода не оставалось. Джон выдержал: научился притворяться и улыбаться, обещая, что всё будет хорошо. Научился заверять социальные службы, что ему не хочется приложиться к бутылке виски каждый вечер, а потом залить в себя утром остатки. Научился трезво оценивать ситуацию и делать выводы, не бросаясь на амбразуру в самоубийственном желании мести.  
  
И слишком поздно понял, что вместе с этой задушенной злостью ушли и все остальные эмоции. На их место пришли всегда меняющаяся шкала из «правильно» и «неправильно» и армейская привычка делать то, что нужно. Остались отголоски того, что он умел чувствовать когда-то — тепло, которое окутывало зачерствевшее тело после каждой улыбки мальчиков, гнев, когда какая-то тварь рвала на его глазах беззащитную девушку, не проходящее чувство вины и тонкая прослойка грусти. Но всё это было так, как будто между ним и окружающим миром выставили заляпанное пылью стекло, которое фильтровало звуки, цвета и чувства.  
  
А теперь это стекло разбивается у Джона на глазах.  
  
Он не сразу понимает, откуда берётся эта боль, прошивающая левую сторону груди — то место, куда должен был выстрелить так и не собравшийся с силами Сэм. Последний раз Джон чувствовал её так резко и остро, когда горящая плоть кусками слезала с пришпиленной к потолку Мэри, а она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, пока её пожирал огонь.  
  
Джон сгибается в своей коляске, почти касаясь колен, тяжело дыша, и прижимает руку к рёбрам.   
  
— С вами всё в порядке? — с тревогой спрашивает его медсестра, проверяющая показания Дина.  
  
Джон выпрямляется и кивает, чувствуя, как каждый вздох ранит больнее, чем призрачные когти Желтоглазого.  
  
Сэм снова назовёт его бесчувственным и скажет, что месть для него важнее собственного сына.  
  
Джон делает единственное, что знает.  
  
Он заталкивает в глотку рвущиеся наружу эмоции, сдавливает в руках пластиковый стаканчик с кисловатой водой так, что тот складывается напополам, отодвигает Сэма в сторону и выходит из палаты.  
  
У него остаётся совсем немного времени. Всё обдумать и пожалеть можно будет потом.  
  
***  
  
Он зажигает свечи и осторожно расставляет их в нужных местах. В старом ангаре полно щелей, из которых задувает ветер, но свечи горят ровно, как будто их окружает невидимый кокон. Может быть, так и есть.  
  
Джон медленно рисует символы, с нажимом проводя по каждой линии: у него осталось слишком мало времени, чтобы позволить себе ошибиться даже в мелочи. Ему кажется, что он слышит смех Желтоглазого, что тот уже где-то рядом, за его спиной, гнусно ухмыляется и ждёт момента, когда сможет рассмеяться ему в лицо. Хотя кого он обманывает, эта тень была у него за спиной и двадцать два года назад. Просто теперь она стала чётче.  
  
Металл Кольта холодит кожу бедра, и Джон кладёт пальцы на рукоятку. Там ещё достаточно пуль, чтобы… там осталось достаточно пуль, но им придётся подождать ещё немного. Джон сжимает пальцы, поглаживая курок, и возвращается к работе.  
  
Наверное, надо было найти настоящий перекрёсток и сделать всё по правилам. Но его машина валяется где-то на свалке, на то, чтобы выбраться из лабиринтов этого города, понадобится немало времени, а достать необходимые для вызова Демона перекрёстка предметы — не самая простая задача. Это Желтоглазого можно вызвать в двух блоках от больницы, купив всё необходимое в крошечном магазине эзотерики напротив.  
  
У Джона всегда были непростые отношения с литературными терминами, но, кажется, именно это называется «иронией».  
  
Зажигалка дрожит в его руках, и Джон обжигает пальцы, закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и начинает ритуал.  
  
Желтоглазый появляется сразу — как будто этот сукин сын и вправду ждал своего часа.  
  
Джон в последний раз проводит пальцами по ставшему бесполезным Кольту, смотрит в залитые жёлтым глаза и не чувствует ничего, кроме горького привкуса поражения.  
  
***  
  
От Дина пахнет лекарствами и больницей — запах, который для Джона означает жизнь. Мёртвые пахнут пеплом и плесенью, живые пахнут антибиотиками и кровью. Дин дышит под его руками, смотрит вокруг непонимающим взглядом и порывается встать с кровати. Джон мягко укладывает его обратно, украдкой проводя ладонью по его волосам.  
  
В последний раз.  
  
От Сэма пахнет потом, кофе и солью — Джон невольно приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке, глядя на его покрасневшие глаза и встревоженное лицо. Сэм хмурит брови и пытается понять, в чём подвох, но выглядит намного лучше, чем несколько часов назад, когда Дин неподвижно лежал в на больничной койке.  
  
Так и должно быть.  
  
Они хорошо смотрятся вместе: Сэм сторожевым псом свернулся возле кровати Дина, Дин ободряюще похлопывает его по руке — охраняют, поддерживают и защищают. Так, как нужно. Так, как Джон их учил столько лет.  
  
Значит, он всё же потратил эти годы не зря.  
  
Он говорит то, что должен: вызубренные наизусть слова, которые нужно было сказать годы назад. Ему больно от того, как удивлённо смотрит на него Сэм, как цепляется за его руку Дин, требуя ответов, но Джон только улыбается и сглатывает слёзы.  
  
А он думал, что слёз у него давно не осталось.  
  
Джон в последний раз оглядывается перед выходом из палаты — голос Сэма слышится дальше по коридору, он просит кого-то добыть кофе из заевшего автомата, Дин полулежит, опёршись о подушку, живой, живой и почти здоровый — и, чеканя шаг, возвращается к себе.  
  
Желтоглазый презрительно смотрит на него, и Джон крепче стискивает зубы. Он ни разу не чувствовал себя под таким прицелом — ни когда их с ребятами поливали огнём за тысячи миль от дома, ни когда отец Мэри прошивал его своим пронзительным взглядом и рассказывал о том, как часто он чистит свой дробовик, ни когда ему казалось, что из темноты к кровати, на которой сопели, обнявшись, мальчики, подбирались костлявые тени, так и норовившие вцепиться им в глотки.  
  
Но всё когда-нибудь случается в первый раз.  
  
Он хотел отдать Дину всё, что имел, всё, что оставалось у него после пожара.  
  
Он хотел дать Сэму возможность начать с чистого листа.  
  
Он хотел избавить их от бремени, которое сам таскал с далёкого восемьдесят третьего, отпустить их и позволить двигаться вперёд.  
  
Но у него так и не получилось.  
  
Джон смотрит в жёлтые глаза и тихо выдыхает:  
  
— Всё.  
  
Наверное, в Аду снова будет много огня.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
